


Sensual Roleplaying

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Landlord/Renter Role Play, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Table Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope and Landon get very creative as they role play in the bedroom.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. His Naughty Little Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Landon are role playing a professor and student in the library afterhours. Question is, how many times can this naughty little student make her professor cum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my take is Hope probably isn’t submissive in the bedroom either(she’s either on top or in a equal position) so her actually being submissive during sex would be so sexy for her and Landon, especially if she suggested it.

He couldn’t believe it-Hope Mikaelson was on her knees, face in front of his fully clothed cock, in only her bra and her Salvatore uniform skirt. Oh god, how he dreamt of this!

“Professor Kirby, will you give me an extra chance on that Supernatural Genealogy paper?” Hope purred, getting into the role play of the sexy schoolgirl seducing her hapless teacher.

Why did he agree to this? It seemed so hot, so sexy when she proposed it and even let themselves into the library. But now he felt like he was going to burst. Her underwear, sweater, and shirt were on the ground along with his shirt.

“No.” He replied

“Not even if I do this?” She purred as she rubbed on his firm,hard erection though his jeans.

He said nothing, even as she unbuttoned them and slid them down with his boxers down to the floor. He was naked, so naked. She took his cock in her mouth, almost all of it and played with the head with her tongue.

He moaned, she had given him a blowjob before but never ever on her knees. Hope Mikaelson was almost never submissive, even in the bedroom. So that’s what made this so hot, her being submissive by her own suggestions. She kept playing with the head in her mouth and hummed. He was about to cum and she knew it. Suddenly she popped his dick of her mouth.

“That extra chance on the paper, Professor?” She said with a seductive tone, while her hands moved up and down his shaft.

“Perhaps if you let me cum on your face, Miss Mikaelson.” He replied back. That was something she had never let him do, saying it was degrading.

“Oh please, cum on my face. Please, Professor Kirby.” She said surly and started licking his shaft and the head.  
He moaned and spurt hot cum all over her face, coating it.

She licked the cum near her mouth, and purred “Thank you, Professor Kirby. That paper?”

“You haven’t fulfilled my desires. Maybe after that.” He said 

”What do you want me to do, Professor?” she purred.

“Get on the table and spread your legs. I want to see your hot little cunt.” He ordered  
Hope did as he ordered,and his mouth watered. He went under her skirt and started licking her clit and cunt.

“Oh, Professor!” She moaned as he kept licking and sucking

“Oh god, oh god.” She moaned as she came and juices flowed on Landon’s face.

He licked them up. God, so hot. Would his cock recover already? He came out from under her skirt.

He freed her breasts from her lacy white bra and kissed her right breast,grinding his flaccid cock against her still wet pussy and started touching the other breast. She moaned and so did he.

He felt himself harden again, finally. He left it just outside her wanting cunt, and looked at Hope to beg for him to enter her.

“Professor...” she moaned

“Beg.” He replied.

“Professor Kirby, please fuck me. Please make me your little cum slut and cum inside me.” She begged 

”That’s getting there.” He replied, ferrying on the edge himself. Hearing and watching her beg was so hot.

“Professor Kirby, please fuck me with your large cock. Please fill my slutty pussy up.” She begged

“That’s a good little slut.” He said,pushing himself into her fully.

God, she felt so good. He started thrusting slow and gentle, almost to be painstakingly that way. Her legs were wrapped around him and they tightened with each slow thrust.

“Fuck me harder!” She moaned.

He obliged, making his thrusts hard and fast.

She kissed him with such passion and he kept the kiss going as he kept thrusting hard and fast. They broke apart, and her eyes were on him, knowing he was close to his release.

“Cum inside me.” She purred.

”Aww...god, what you do to me. What you do to me, my naughty little student.” He sighed,as he filled her up with cum.  
Hope followed, reaching her release as well with a loud whimper. He thrusted until he went flaccid and pulled out and away a little from the table.

Legs spread, looking well fucked, and her pussy full of his cum, that was one sight that he would never tire of. Hope then took her fingers down into her cunt and pulled two fingers out, slick with cum.

Those fingers went into her mouth and she purred “We taste so good together, did you know that?”

“Now about that paper...” she purred as she got off the table, a few drops of semen flowing onto her legs.

“You aced it, I will change it tomorrow.” He replied

“That was so hot, you being in charge. Maybe I should try being submissive more often.” she purred, ending the scene while gathering her clothes and getting redressed. 

“It was so hard not to cum too fast, that’s how horny it made me.” He replied getting his own clothes and redressing.


	2. The Wanton Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope can’t pay her rent- can she make her hot landlord forget about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon request from Tumblr.

Landon greets his girlfriend at the door of his room, her smile promises the most sensual delights.

“Raf out?” She whispered, nibbling at the bottom of her lip.

He nods.

“So, today I want you to be my landlord. But I cannot pay my rent so I suggest... other ways.” she states with seduction evident in her voice.

Damn, when they role-play, it gets hot. Really hot because that’s the only time she willingly submits to him, fully.

He eagerly nods and starts the scene, after shutting his door.

“Miss Mikaelson, you haven’t paid your rent in three months.” He states

“I know, just things are hard right now, Mr. Kirby.” She replies

“I don’t care. You have until sunset to get your shit out.” He announces

“Really, there’s no other way I can pay you?” She asks, seductively.

Her hands wander down his body, stopping just above his belt. She smiles a seductive smile with a wink thrown in.

“Miss Mikaelson...” he starts to say but moans as one of her hands gently grabs his bulge.

“Don’t fuck with me.” He growls

“No, I want to _fuck you_. Don’t you want to _fuck me_?” She seductively whispers

“Down on your knees.” He hissed and she softly nods as her knees hit the floor, facing his bulge.

Landon’s hands go down to his belt and unbuckles it, sliding his pants down to reveal his dick.

“Suck it, you little slut.” He commanded and Hope takes his dick inside her mouth, only the head of it inside her mouth, as her tongue swirls around it.

“All of it, slut.” He commanded as he harshly thrust his dick into her mouth, causing Hope to gag just a little.

Time and time again, during his harsh, hard thrusts he hits the back of Hope’s throat. Landon’s moaning loudly at the sensation. She stops gagging after the second time and eagerly takes his dick as her fingers wander up her legs and into her pussy, as she plays with herself.

“Did I say you could touch yourself? Huh, slut?” He asks as he withdraws his dick from her mouth, fully hard and wet with Hope’s salvia.

“No. Sir, you did not.” Hope responded

“Like my dick that much?” He asks

“Yes. Oh yes.” She moans and eagerly nods.

“Fuck, I’ll let you. Because the sight is so damn hot. Now, suck me.” Landon commanded as Hope slid his dick back into her mouth, the head of it hitting the back of her throat again and again. Suddenly, he withdrew.

“Slut, I’m going to cum on your face.” He stated as Hope gave a few tugs on his shaft to aid this as her face became painted with his sticky, hot, and white cum.

Harshly reaching down at her shirt, her sweater is ripped off, buttons flying. She is pushed gently onto the couch as Landon kisses her neck. He eagerly discards her bra and tank top before grabbing at her breasts.

“Such a fine pair of tits you’ve got, slut.” He whispers breathily into Hope’s ear as he squeezes them. She whimpers at this contact.

“Yo-you want to put your dick in between them?” Hope whines out, sensations hitting her hard.

_Landon is normally never this harsh, hard, or rough. But she likes it._

“Perhaps, slut. Perhaps.” He whispers as his hand travels down to her skirt, feeling her pussy.

“So wet. Tell me, slut, how long have you wanted me to fuck you?” He asks as he felt her wetness cover his hands.

“Si-since I moved in, sir.” Hope replies.

“Well, I’ll fuck you good. You owe three months rent so...all your holes should do. Would you like that?” He asks and Hope just lets out a whimper.

“I asked you a question, Miss Mikaelson.” He states

“Yes, I wo-would like that...” she murmured under her breath.

“Naughty slut.” He says, ripping her panties off to the floor. They are only scraps of lace and other fabric now.

Raising her skirt, he bends her over his knee.

“Pay.” He says, delivering a spank

“Your.” he says as he gives her another spank

“Fucking.” another spank is given as he states this.

“Rent!” A final spank is delivered as Hope’s mouth descended into loud, eager moans.

“Does the slut like being spanked?” He seductively asks and she whimpers.

“Ye-yes, Sir.” She whines back and he smiles.

“Such a fine ass. I can’t wait to bury myself inside it.” He whispers as his fingers softly enter her asshole, causing her to moan.

“But.” He says as he brings her up to him as some of his other fingers wander to her pussy.

“Being buried inside here will be heaven. Can I cum in you, slut or are you going to give me a present in a few months time?” He asks

“No presents. Pl-please cum in me.” She whispers as he fills her holes with his fingers, a sensation which causes her to moan. They’re harsh, fast, and uncaring but it feels so good.

All of his fingers leave her as he wipes his hands off on his comforter. She whines.

“All in due time, slut. Your holes will be leaking cum.” He whispers as he brings her onto his lap, her bare ass sitting comfortably on his dick.

She wiggles her ass a little, which causes him to moan.

“Overeager, I see.” He whispered as he harshly spreads her legs with his hands and thrusts hard into her pussy, his erect dick filling her. His fingers return, playing with her clit as his thrusts started, hard, fast and rough. Both of them moan as her walls accommodated his cock as he thrusts.

“So fucking tight, slut. So tight. God. So wet, as well.” He whispered as his thrusts continued with their pacing.

She whines and whimpers at the new sensation of Landon being hard and rough. He grunts as his thrusts go on, leaving him with only breathy moans and pants at the end before he releases himself inside her, filling with his sticky hot cum. Soon, Hope collapses around him as her walls fall around his softening dick. If he wasn’t holding her, she would be on the floor.

“You enjoyed my dick, didn’t you? Didn’t you, slut?” He whispered and she nods.

Soon he pushes her down on the bed, spreading her legs as his cum drips out of her.

“Look. Look at my cum dripping out of your pussy, you little cum slut.” He whispers as she does what is ordered.

It never ceases to amaze her how good it looks for her pussy to be filled with his cum and dripping.

“Be honest with me. Did you purposely not pay your rent so you could suggest this?” He whispers breathily into her ear.

“May-maybe.” She muttered and he chuckled before turning her around and giving her another spank. Soon her skirt is pulled off and on the floor as his fingers invade her asshole, as he smiles.

She’s moaning all the while. They’ve experimented with anal but not too much.

It shocks her when he withdraws his fingers and places his mouth around her asshole, swirling his tongue around it.

“Fuck!” She moans as she cums again.

They’ve never done _that_ before.

He departs, before grabbing some heavy duty lube and lubing his dick up before pushing himself inside as he pounds harshly and roughly, fast as she whimpers and he grunts.

“Going to cum. Going to fill your asshole.” He mutters before one loud moan and she feels her asshole fill with warmth, the same sticky substance as her pussy.

He withdraws and smiles.

“Good job. Slut. I’ll be back next month.” He whispered, ending the scene.

* * *

She lays on the bed as he goes into the washroom to wash his dick and mouth before he settles down onto the bed.

“I didn’t...hurt you, did I?” He asks, softly.

“No.” She whispered. _There’s the Landon she knows and loves._

“I feel like I should go down there and kiss it better.” He states and she spreads her legs, as he kisses around her pussy, causing her to moan. One light, soft kiss to her clit and she’s done as she cums yet again.

He smirks as he rises and kisses her passionately.

“Do you...do you want to..” he whispers as she brings him close to her.

“Please. Make love to me.” She whispers back, as he enters her.

He embraces her fully as his thrusts are soft and gentle. Soon, they’re falling apart together again.

“Fuck, Hope...that was so hot.” He whispered.

“I know. Don’t be afraid to be a little rough with me, ok? I can take it.” She replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for role play scenarios always welcome.


End file.
